Stanley the Warrior
by PHANTOMKNIGHTMARE47
Summary: Stanley transforms into Kamen Rider Genesis with the full intent on defending the Multiverse from the king of the Metalloids, known as Aeon.


Hello, readers of FanFiction and Deviantart, NR09 Here with a new story, called _Stanley the __Warrior._Basically, Stanley travels to different anime worlds to aid the main heroes. With the GenesisDriver, he becomes Kamen Rider Genesis, in order to fight monsters known as Akumu, lead by Aeon, the Demon King. Also, he'll be fighting alongside other Gaim riders too.

Cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Shotaro Ishinomori owns Kamen Rider, SONIC TEAM and SEGA own Sonic the Hedgehog, the Anime series belong to their owners

It shows Anna and Stanley playing tag, while Knuckles was busy resting, that was when things started going bad, the skies turned grey, the clouds black, it felt like it was gonna rain. That was when a dimensional rip opened up "Annie, what is that?" said Stanley, who looked like he was about to freak out. "Whatever it is...what's coming out isn't friendly." said Anna.

Op: "feel the wind" by Janne Da Arc)

**I'm feelin' the wind in the sky  
Without your love**  
(The Stanley the Warrior logo appears)  
**Chigireta sora no sukima kara  
Sashikomu hikari no michi shirube**

(It shows Stanley traveling through different Anime worlds, with him are Eren Jager, Alucard, Tsukune Aono, Inuyasha, Goku, Yugi Moto, Jaden Yuki, Yusei Fudo, Edward Elric, Kiriguya Kazuto/"Kirito", The Eds, The Autobots, Danny Fenton, Geo Stelar, the _Celestial Being _crew, Ichigo Kurosaki, Peter Parker/Spider-Man, Soul and Maka, The Thundercats, etc)  
**Tachido matteta boku dakedo  
Ima yatta aruite ikesou dayo**  
(It shows Stanley finding the GenesisDriver, and trying it on.)  
**Butai de no koshite kita ashiato  
Omoidaisu to kimi ga waratte**

(Aeon, as well as an army of Metalloids and Zomborgs arrive.)  
**Kuchizukete kita ano goro  
Kimi wa mou inai for dear...**  
(It Shows Stanley praying for other's safety, and he transforms into Kamen Rider Genesis)  
**I'm feelin' the wind in the sky  
Without your love**

(It shows Stanley changing through his Base, Flame, Water, Thunder, Cyclone, Stealth and Omega forms)  
**Ima goro kimi mo kono sora wo  
Dareka to miagete iru no?**

(Stanley/Kamen Rider Genesis is seen riding his motorcycle, the Shogun Chaser.)  
**I'm feelin' the wind in the sky  
Without your love**

(Stanley/Kamen Rider Genesis does his Genesis Blitz rider kick, and the Metalloid exploded  
**[kirai] na mama de ima kara  
Futari no omoide wo shimau yo **

(Stanley/Kamen Rider Genesis is seen with his helmet off, overlooking the town while on the Vector Rider motorcycle.)

Chapter 1: Rise of Genesis!

"Who are you guys?" said Knuckles as Amy got worried and the 1st being arrived, he looked like N-Daguva-Zeba with monster form Basco Ta Jolokia's head, Vasto Lorde Ichigo's horns, Freddy Kreuger hands, draconic wings, and a sword similar to the Garo Ken. **"My name is Aeon, leader of the ****Metalloids****. I work to instill fear in worlds." **the being said and he then took his sword **"Allow me to make an example of my power." **he then threw his sword at the Master Emerald and destroyed it! "NO!" yelled Knuckles in shock and the master firearms user, Zalkor, shot him in the neck. "Dad!" yelled Stanley in shock as Knuckles collapsed to the ground, dead "Monster!" yelled Anna and Aeon slices off Anna's right arm at the shoulder and beheaded Amy and Stanley saw Tails, who then handed Stanley a box containing a futuristic version of the Arcle mixed with the Kingstone used by Shadow Moon and Stanley put the belt on "Thanks, Uncle Tails." and took out a MaDan Key like object "HENSHIN!" he spoke as Stanley inserts and turns it as he was bathed in a bright green light, In Stanley's place was an armored figure about 6'4. He wore a black bodysuit, with white boots that resembled Geo Stelar/Kamen Rider Starforce's boots and greaves. He had Kamen Rider Joker's chestplate, Den-O's arms, Kabuto's shoulder armor, and Kamen Rider Aqua's helmet, he was black, dark silver and white in color, and his helmet had neon green optics. He then did the 'point to the sky' pose "My name is Kamen Rider Genesis." he spoke as he then fought the monsters and inserted a Weapon Key in his belt "**Summon: Genesis Calibur!" **announced the GenesisDriver as a sword appeared, the sword looked like the Daidaimaru, with the blade of a N-Force Marauder and Stanley held it in his vice grip as the Spider Akumu, which looked like an Aracnea Worm fought him

(At this moment, "ROUND ZERO~BLADE BRAVE" by Aikawa Nanase plays)

"**Zomborgs, destroy him!" **roared the Spider Akumu as Stanley then slashed through the Zomborgs, and said "Checkmate!" as he snapped his fingers as the Zomborgs then turned into ashes and the Spider Akumu said **"YOUR LIFE IS MINE!" **As he then fought Stanley in combat, intent on killing him in cold blood. And Stanley called away the Genesis Calibur like a keyblade, and fought the monster in hand to hand conflict before he then popped the Spider Kaijin in the nose and he then turned a Burst Key

"**Final Overdrive" **announced the belt as Stanley's leg glowed green and he got a running start and called out his attack

"Genesis Impulse!"roared Stanley as he did a flying roundhouse kick that struck the kaijin square in the jaw and the Spider Akumu fell backwards before exploding.

(Meanwhile, in Domino City)

"Whoa...what the heck was that?" said a boy that had black hair with blonde and magenta in it

"_I don't know, Yugi. Whatever it is, we might not be able to know if it's friendly or not." _said a voice

"You're right, Atem." said Yugi

(elsewhere, in Domino City)

"Whoa! The heck was that, Jay?" said a boy with turquoise hair

"I dunno, Sy, but whatever it is, we might wanna find out for sure." said Jaden to his friend, Syrus Truesdale.

(New Domino City)

"The heck was _that_?" said a man on a bizzare motorcycle as he saw the sky distorting "_Yusei! Are you seeing this, too?" _said a voice "Yeah, Akiza. It's really bizzare." said Yusei

(back to Mobius)

"If you're gonna travel the Multiverse, you'll need the Multiverse Travel Train GenesisLiner." said Eric as a dark silver and neon green version of DenLiner with the front of DenLiner Isurugi was there with a motorcycle that looked like a grasshopper mixed with a modified Kawasaki Ninja that resembled Battle Hopper mixed with Acrobatter was parked "Hey, Stanley! I'm Vector Raider, anywhere you wanna go, I can get you there in a nanosecond!" said V.R and Tails said "That's true about Vector Raider." and Stanley said "Thanks, Uncle Tails!" as Anna, Saint, Topaz, Breeze and Mya climbed on "Bye!" said Stanley as the train went off and the others then set up a fort.

(Ending Song: "W" by Mitsuru Matsuoka)

(it just shows Stanley riding his motorcycle on a racetrack)

**Boku no kokoro ni yowasa wa sumitsuiteta  
Otona ni naru tabi yowasa ga hirogatte**

**Kono machi wo sukuu no wa dare da ? To mina sagashiteiru  
Aitsu no fukou wa shitteru sore demo minai furishita**

**Utsumuiteiru kodoku wa  
Kuchibiru kamishime namida ni taeterunda**

**Iiwake bakari no dame na boku no naka  
Ima ka ima ka to kono te wa furueteru  
Hontou no sugata ga dare ni mo miserarenai  
Mada ima wa sukuenai boku wo yurushite don't look at me **

Next time, on _Stanley the Warrior_

Stanley arrives in Yugi's world and in turn, takes up Duel Monsters with his own Kamen Rider deck

Stanley-"I summon Kamen Rider Wizard in attack mode!"

And Stanley can see his and others Duel Spirits!

Stanley-"Whoa..."

But when a Bat Akumu attacks Domino City, can Stanley come out on top?

Find out in Chapter 2 "The Heart Of The Cards!"


End file.
